Ragnarok
by Wingweaver
Summary: An AU story loosely based on a game Ragnarok Online and its FUFFY! Please read and Review.
1. Cereberus

**Title**: Ragnarok

**By:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters but the plot is mine.

**Author's notes:** This story's gonna be a little different than the one's I've done before. So you might be surprised and its really different.

This is total AU. There are a few characters that belong to me but I'll introduce them to you in the later chapters but some of them will be in this one.

This plot is loosely based on the online game 'Ragnarok Online' this has been in my head for ages and I only got around to writing now and this story is unbetaed.

For now enjoy the first chapter.

I change the plot. Its the same first chapter but I deleted the first paragraph but its the same chapter.

**Chapter 1: Cereberus**

"FAITH!!"

The brunette looked up then ducked behind a stack of crates, bullets raining on the wall where she previously stood. She looked at her right where her partner was reloading his gun.

"What?!" She yelled as she turned and fired a few rounds before ducking again.

Michael stood up and fired then returned to his hiding place, "Why in fucks name do you have to be my partner!?" He asked.

"Cuz I'm hot." The brunette offered, smirking while Michael stared blankly at his partner.

The rain of bullets stopped and Faith took this a signal to turn around and kick the crates towards the direction of their pursuers then drew out two Mark XIX .357 Magnums from the inside of her jacket and fired rapidly, never missing a beat. Michael followed her example, firing rapidly with his S&W 500s.

They kept on firing until the only thing they heard were the clicks of their empty guns. After a moment they both lowered their weapons and analyzed the damaged they caused.

Dust was flying everywhere, tables broken, walls stained with blood, crates smashed into pieces and several bodies of dead demons littered the floor.

Michael whistled in awe as Faith started walking around the room, kicking the demons' bodies along the way. He chuckled at his friend's antics and ran a hand through his over gelled-hair, shaking the dust off his dark hair then followed his partner.

They stopped walking when a loud crash resounded behind them. Faith cocked her head to the side as she listened, trying to find the source of the sound.

Another crash was heard, followed by a really loud noise. Faith frowned then pointed towards where a huge metal door stood. Another noise was heard only this time louder than before, Faith reloaded her Magnums and gestured to her partner to do the same.

They approached the door slowly, weapons drawn and senses on full alert. Whatever that was causing it was getting closer and judging from the noise it was making it was something big.

--

Michael quietly walked towards the side of the door where the control panel for the door was located while Faith stood a bit to the side. Michael entered the code and held his breath as the door slid open with a hiss.

Before they can even blink a large figure jumped out and ran towards Faith, surprising both of them. The thing growled and jumped on Faith, Michael struggled to aim his gun but the creature's tail tossed him aside that sent him across the room and into a stack of crates, knocking him unconscious instantly.

"Mike!" Faith grunted as the creature landed on top of her. She bent her legs then kicked the creature off of her and stood up. Faith dodged the tail directed at her and grabbed but had to let go of it when she felt a bolt of electricity shot through her.

Faith stood back, recovering from the shock then took a good look at her opponent and her eyes widened with awe, shock and terror.

The creature looked similar to a tiger only it was three times bigger, its fur was dark red with black stripes on it. It's tail was about two meters long and if someone looked close enough they would see small sparks of electricity flowing through it.

"Here… kitty, kitty…" She said under her breathe. She gulped when the creature bared its fangs and roared.

She aimed her gun and fired but her target was too fast. It whipped its tail towards her but jumped back behind a crate and kicked it, sending it towards her opponent only to smashed into pieces by its paw.

"Shit." Was the last the thing Faith said before the creature lunged towards her.

--

**Author's notes:** Really short but I tried my best. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please include it in the reviews and reviews are really appreciated. I intentionally spelled Cereberus name that way.


	2. Gunslingers

**Title:** Ragnarok

**By:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer:** The characters of BTVS and ATS belong to Joss, WB, Fox or whoever the hell owns them… though I wish Faith was mine.

**Author's notes:**Thanks for the great reviews on chapter 1. I had a feeling it was gonna suck and no one's gonna read it but thank you for taking time to read my story. Thank you very much.

This is AU and its FUFFY, there may be other pairings but its main focus is FUFFY and purely FUFFY.

If you have any suggestions on what I should do with this story—cause I have no fucking idea what I'm doing—please feel free to leave it in the reviews section or just PM me.

It might take a while for Buffy to appear in this fic.

--

**Chapter 2:** **Gunslingers**

The light burned his eyes when he opened them at first all could see was the silhouette of someone in front of him. He blinked several times until his vision cleared.

"Hey…" Mike smiled at Faith albeit it hurt he still did.

"Hey, asshole. How ya doing?" Faith asked then gave him a one hundred watt smile.

For a moment Mike thought that she was one the beautiful maidens known as Valkyries from Valhalla and that the gods had sent her here to protect Midgard. Mike shrugged but inside he was laughing at himself at his silliness and wondered if he had gone mad for thinking that Faith was a Valkyrie and Valkyries are known for their beauty and 'grace' and Faith was far from graceful. Very, very far.

Smiling weakly, he opened his mouth to answer his friend's question but only a strangled gasp left his mouth. Behind Faith stood a large menacing shadow, its eyes stared predatorily back at him. He felt a chill go up his spine and goose bumps left a trail on his skin. He's body went rigid as he's instincts took over him, he opened his mouth, sucking in a deep breathe and squealed like a freaking girl.

--

At the root of the World Tree, Yggdrasil, sat Nidhogg, gnawing on the Tree's root. He gnawed and gnawed in an attempt to drown the taste of the corpses from his mouth with the Tree's bark. And making it's way down the Tree's trunk was Ratatosk, bearing messages from Veorfolnir to Nidhogg.

Neither Nidhogg or Ratatosk know Faith or Michael. Have no idea what gunslingers are and never heard of Cereberus but both winced when an ear piercing, girly scream echoed through out the realm of the dead.

--

Faith covered her ears, following her friend's gaze and saw that behind her laid Cereberus its paws over its ears. Faith sighed and rolled her eyes for good measure then knocked him unconscious with the butt of her Beretta.

She looked back at Cereberus, who was looking at her with wide eyes, and shrugged. She picked him up then placed him on the creature's back and made they're way towards the exit.

--

_**Prontera, **__**Capital city of Vulsog and in some random inn…**_

The full moon shone brightly over the city, illuminating the streets and the homes of the slumbering occupants.

Faith leaned against the window sill, a glass of whiskey in hand as she marvelled at the city's beauty during the night and how the city looked so different during daytime. She looked up the night sky, the moon's glow made her look young, god-like.

Cereberus mewled quietly by the bed, twitching and lost in his own dreams. Faith turned and walked towards the cat like creature, her drink forgotten on the window's ledge. She kneeled in front of Cereberus with a frown on her face.

'_Strange…'_ She thought. _'…I've never seen or heard of a creature like you before.'_ She recalled to all the things her 'father' taught her about monsters but this was never mentioned before. She smiled sadly at the thought of her surrogate father. He found her in the middle of the forest bloody, beaten and with no memory at all. He took her in and cared for her like his own daughter and in turn treated him like her own father.

She stayed with him until he died of old age then she packed her belongings and left. She wandered from place to place, helping people along the way and searching for clues, signs, anything that may help her find her true identity.

Then came Mike, they met when he spotted fighting off a group of alligator like demons. At first he thought she was some damsel in distress but thought of it when he saw her slice one's head off then cut the other in half that stood behind her.

He was awed and transfixed by the way she moved, smooth, powerful yet calm and unpredictable like the wind. The fact that she was half naked didn't stop him from staring. Then all of a sudden she was attacking him, wailing something about 'perverted assholes peeking on innocent girls' but she was far from innocent. Very, very far.

When he managed to calm her down, he invited her to join the guild he was in and she agreed albeit she was reluctant at first. When she joined, Mike became her partner in missions and the rest was history.

Even though she lived a semi-perfect life she still felt lost, like she didn't belong here and that she was meant to do something different. That's why she wanted to know who she really is, her 'father' only called her Faith cause that's the only thing she knew about herself. Her name. Well that and the fact that she's stronger than any normal human being.

Faith stood up, and gave Cereberus pat on the head as she made her way to her bed, stripping down to her panties(not minding that there's a huge cat in the room). She sighed as soon as her back hit the mattress; she was tired and aching from today's raid. Not to mention that Cereberus did a good number on her before she managed tamed him.

Slowly the brunette's eyes grew heavy then her breathing slowed and sleep claimed her for the night.

--

**Author's notes:** And that ends chapter two. Sorry I took forever to post an update but its really hard to write a story when you don't know what your doing. If you still don't have an idea what Mike and Faith are doing, they're GUNSLINGERS. Its not the most powerful job in RO but it's one of the coolest jobs in the game. I apologize again for the shitty update and if you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to PM me or leave them on the reviews.

Pls. Review and leave suggestions, cause I have no idea what I'm doing here.

I apologize again for the shitty update.


End file.
